


The Great Calamity

by My_Little_Epona



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Epona/pseuds/My_Little_Epona
Summary: The Great Calamity was a terrible event.....hear about it from the eyes and ears of the Champions themselves.
Relationships: Daruk & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Um....hi?  
> Thanks for clicking on this! Hope you enjoy this story....um...yeah!  
> What are you doing still reading this? Go read the chapter! :P

Chapter One

The Beginning of the End

_Mipha_

  
  
  
  
  


It was a beautiful day out.

There was barely a cloud in the resplendent blue sky, which shone like a luminous stone over the flowering land of Hyrule. The stone beneath my feet was pleasantly warm from the sun, which made the wait on this road to Lanayru much pleasanter than it could be. 

I smiled, closing my eyes as a gentle breeze played across the peaceful land, the only sound the quiet roar of the small, nearby waterfall and musical calls of faraway birds.

A loud, obvious sigh penetrated the silence next to me... Maybe the birds weren’t the only sound after all.

Well, in a way...

I shifted slightly to look at the Champion next to me. Revali was leaning against a wall, beak tipped to the sky, a look of absolute boredom on his face. 

I, in turn, tried not to sigh myself.

But honestly…

“The princess is taking her sweet time,” Revali groaned. His tone of voice sent a small thread of anger burning into my spine; I scowled slightly, readjusting my grip on my trident. I tried not to be someone who judged a person just from their outward appearance and behavior, because that could often contradict their inner self--my dear Link was a prime example of that--but… something about this Rito just rubbed me the wrong way.

“Relax,” Urbosa said in an easy drawl, seemingly stifling a casual yawn. I wondered how she could be so _patient_ with him. “She’s trying, you know. She just…needs more time.”

“Well, _I_ have an archery contest across the continent that I don’t want to be late for,” Revali said, scowling. “Couldn’t she try a little _harder_?”

“Maybe they met trouble on the road?” Daruk suggested, scratching his rocky mane with a thick forefinger. “I don’t know what sorta creatures they got on those mountains…snowy places aren't my field of experience."

“Trouble?” Revali straightened, an air of sudden urgency and interest about him. “Ah! I see. That _must_ be it. They ran into trouble, and that so-called hero was not competent enough to cope with it… the Princess must need our help!”

“Now, that’s not what I meant at all,” Daruk said, sounding alarmed. 

“But you have to agree it’s the most likely scenario,” Revali argued. "Why else would they be up there so long? The sun is nearly set!"

That small thread of anger burned again, like a white-hot wire embedded into my skin. Anger was a vice… I needed to get rid of that.

“Link,” I said quietly, “is capable of more than you know.”

Revali merely rolled his eyes, turning away. Once again came that burn, but this time not at indignation for my love, but for myself.

My fellow Champion's manner suggested that my opinion was worthless to him, something he should pay no need too. I avoid conflict if necessary, I've always hated arguing, but now in spite of myself my indignation increased. I opened my mouth to berate him.

“Quiet,” Urbosa said suddenly. “This isn’t worth it." Just as I was about to question why, she answered for me as if reading my mind, "…they’re here.” As one, we all turned to examine the road, stretching from this sun-warmed stone to the snow-capped peak of Lanayru, wreathed in clouds.

Two figures advanced up the road, Princess Zelda and…and Link, her appointed knight.

My--I mean, _our_ fellow champion.

Hope bubbled in me like a tepid fountain, only to dry as I noticed Link's eyes were fixed on the Princess, and the Princess' on the ground… She hugged her arms tightly around her own body, and though the day was warm, violent shudders raced their way up her body. She trotted dejectedly past us, and only now could I see the bluish tint to her skin.

Though I should've supposed already, I was still surprised--she'd gone _into_ the fountain. How? Wasn't it cold?

“Well?” Daruk was the first to break the fragile silence, his voice urgent. “Don’t keep us in suspense! How’d everything go up there on the mountain?”

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, looking away. Shivering fingers traced over bare arms, a small murmur of sound escaping her throat…it was incoherent, but the meaning was plainly felt.

“So you didn’t feel anything?” Revali's voice was much softer now that he was confronted with this shivering, melancholy Princess. “No power at all?”

“I’m sorry, no," Zelda said in a faint, trembling voice. The fact that she even felt the need to apologize, followed by her turning away and staring at the road, nearly broke my heart. She looked so small, so forlorn. I wanted to help her.

There was a small period of silence. Everything else, even the waterfall, faded away, drowned beneath the heavy aura of… aimlessness. What was there to do now?

“Then let’s move on.” Urbosa’s voice was gentle, yet firm. “You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all…” bracelets jingling, she propped a hand on her hip, “It’s not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that…thing.”

Princess Zelda turned to face the group again. My heart ached at her efforts at smiling, despite the heavy disappointment shadowing her eyes. 

“That’s kind of you. Thank you,” she murmured. She sounded so tired.

My hands clenched on my trident. I… perhaps I could help her. I think… I think that I could…

If I were brave enough.

Really, what was there to lose? If she didn't unlock her power, all hope was lost. All our efforts would be for nothing. And… I couldn't bear to see her suffer like this. She was my friend.

I took a deep breath, pushing down the churning knot of nerves in my stomach, and stepped forward.

“If I may,” I offered.

Everyone turned to me. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but the sudden attention made me uncomfortable.

“Well… I’m not quite sure how to put this into words.” My eyes darted around, unable to make contact with even the Princess, and I eventually reverted to staring at the ground. “I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it…” I shook my head, forcing myself to look up again. “But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind. It helps when I think…” My voice grew in eagerness as I took a step forward, gaze focusing on Link. “When I think about…”

I never finished the sentence.

With a feral roar, the ground lurched beneath us, sending us careening. I stabbed the end of my trident into the ground in an attempt to balance myself. Zelda stumbled forward and Link reached out to help her.

Revali, somehow, crouched steadily on the roiling ground. Wind buffeted my face and a roaring filled my ears as he took off suddenly, spiraling high into the air. He hovered there for only a few seconds, beating his wings to stay aloft, then spiraled back down to the finally-steadied ground.

“It’s here,” Urbosa said calmly, as if reading his mind. Revali nodded grimly.

“This is it, then,” Daruk growled.

“Are you sure?” I asked, hefting my weapon in my hand. Maybe it was just an earthquake…

“Positive.” Revali's voice was sincere. No one had to ask him what he had seen up there.

The understanding settled over us like a heavy blanket of darkness.

“It’s awake,” Zelda said, sounding paralyzed with terror. “ _Ganon_.”

“Let’s stop wasting time!” Daruk barked. “We need _everything_ we got to take that thing down! Now… Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss! Link needs to meet Ganon head-on when we attack. This needs to be a unified assault.” He turned now to Link. “Little guy! You need to get to Hyrule Castle.”

Revali scoffed and rolled his eyes as Link nodded. I frowned. How could he be still hanging onto that, even right _now?_

“You can count on us for support,” Daruk said, “but it’s up to _you_ to pound Ganon into oblivion!”

“Come,” said Urbosa at the end of this speech, reaching for the Princess. “We should go. We need to get you somewhere safe.”

There was a flash of steel in Zelda's eye--I knew instantly what she was going to say.

“No,” she blurted, backing away from the Gerudo. “I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield, but there _must_ …” she met the gaze of each of us in turn, her eyes alight with a determined fire, “There must be _something_ I can do to help!”

Urbosa looked torn, but eventually sighed, shaking her head with a jingle.

“Very well,” she said, not the words I expected to come from her mouth. “Go with Link, if you must. But… be careful. Please.”

The fire in Zelda's eyes dimmed briefly, drowned by welling tears as she nodded turn. In spite of my own fear and agitation, my heart still went out to the Princess--I'd never seen her cry before. And who knew what was coming.

Urbosa leaned down and embraced her, brushing the Princess’s hair off her forehead as if Zelda was her own child. The blond clung to Urbosa desperately.

“We need to move,” Daruk warned. Revali nodded his agreement.

“I’m coming.” Urbosa pulled back, blinking. The Gerudo’s eyes were suspiciously bright. 

“Take care of her.” She nodded at Link. “You’ve never failed her yet. I have faith in you.”

Link gave a nod in return, determination flashing over his face. Urbosa seemed satisfied by that.

“I’m ready.” She turned and whistled to her horse, a fiery monster found in the arid plains of Toabab Grassland. It stood twice as tall as the average horse, so more suited to the weight and height of a Gerudo rather than a Hylian. 

The beast galloped over the road, snorting. Urbosa leapt onto it while it was still in motion, yanking the reigns to turn it around. The massive equine reared, snorting, then galloped away. Zelda back away from the others, pulling out the Sheikah Slate to look over it.

“Be careful, little guy,” Daruk said. “This Ganon seems to be a real menace. Watch your back.” Now it was his turn to leap forward, folding himself into a ball and rolling down the road.

Revali was next.

“When you come begging for my assistance,” he said, smirking, “who am I to refuse you?” A massive pillar of wind lifted his wings again, flinging him high into the air. He wheeled around and headed north. 

It was my turn.

“Link,” I said, more to feel the sound of his name on my lips than because I had something to say something to him. _Love._ He turned to look at me expectantly, standing patiently by the distressed Princess’s side, as silent and impassive as he always was. That aura of mystery, of seeming emotionlessness, it pulled at my heart desperately. But now was not the time for that.

“There’s…so much,” I struggled to say. “So much I want to tell you and no time to say it. Just…” 

Another tremor shook the ground and I nearly fell. Link leapt for the Princess, catching her by the elbow as she stumbled as well.

“Just be careful,” I blurted. 

Link nodded, returning to his original position. His emotionless mask cracked for a second, giving me a brief view of the worry and fear that tore across his features, same as churned in my core.

“And… protect the princess.” I glanced at Zelda.

With that addition Link’s conflicting emotions were washed away, replaced by nothing but determination.

“I will,” he said slowly, the sound of his voice making my heart twist into pieces.

Now it was my turn to nod, for my breath was taken away and I could say no more. Fighting back tears, I turned and ran to the small river, leaping off the edge of the stone road.

For a second, all I could see was a glassy reflection of myself, suspended above the rippling surface of the dark water.

A single heavy thought came to me, devoid of the determination and hope I’d seen sparkling in Zelda’s eyes only a few minutes earlier.

 _I’m never going to see Link again._


	2. On Windswept Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali's journey across Hyrule.

Chapter Two

On Windswept Wings

_ Revali _

  
  
  
  
  


I was flying with greater speed than ever before. 

And believe me, that is saying quite a lot.

The ground was nothing more than streaks of color beneath me, and a strong wind ruffled my feathers.

All I could think about was the dark creature that had risen in the midst of this land.

All I could focus on was getting to my Divine Beast.

Did I mention my speed?

For some reason, the faces of the other Champions as they saw Ganon were imprinted in my memory. The Goron Soldier’s shock. The Gerudo Chief’s determination. The Zoran Princess’s…..anguish, for some strange reason. The Hylian Princess’s terror. 

And of course, the knight’s usual infuriating emotionlessness.

I scowled.

How could the princess stand being in his presence all the time?

Beneath me, the scenery changed to the sprawling green fields that covered the majority of Central Hyrule.

The current path I flew on would take me over the town……I should be careful.

I pulled my attention to the castle, bordered by four angular pillars, surrounded by churning flames of sick pink and malevolent black. Ganon no longer circled, but who knew when he could reappear……

I drew near the town.

It was a complete and total wreck.

Houses burned, belching clouds of ugly black smoke into the air. The Guardians crawled like automated spiders over the remains, unperturbed by the fire and charred corpses underfoot.

Panicked screams echoed through the air, not one but millions of voices as the unprepared civilians tried desperately to escape the narrow, smoky streets.

A bright red light fixated on me as I flew overhead.

I’d been spotted.

A neon-blue stream of focused energy cut through the sky. I twisted quickly to avoid it, and I could feel it’s burning heat on my talons as I blazed past.

I shuddered. 

No wonder there were so many fires below…..

The light fixed on me again, this time accompanied by another. I heard the rushing noise of the lasers leaving the Guardians.

This time I folded my wings at the last second, diving in a sharp arc as the shots collided and exploded above me. Red-hot ash rained down.

I snapped my wings open, catching the wind, and soared abruptly upwards. The amount of power in my ascension was something I had not predicted, and I floundered slightly in mid-air, trying to regain control.

My right wing dipped briefly through one of the flames that circled the castle.

Pain.

Searing pain.

I clenched my jaw so I wouldn’t scream, beating my wings wildly to stay aloft. A thick, red and black substance coated my wing, emitting bubbling noises and oozing into my feathers like mud.

Except mud didn’t usually sting like a million acid-coated needles piercing my skin. 

I limped sideways through the air, wobbling dangerously. In this case, I would never be able to dodge the Guardians’ deadly attacks from the sky.

I folded my wings and dove for the wrecked houses below.

As I passed through a cloud of smoke, the red lights stopped following me. The Guardians had finally lost me. squinted through the grey haze, searching for a suitable place to land. 

A sudden building appeared beneath me, far sooner than I was expecting, and I was unable to slow my fall.

I crashed through the roof of what seemed to be a clock tower, as I fell into a room filled with incessant ticking and turning gears, then broke through the wooden floor.

I finally stopped on the next level--a small, stuffy, dark room. It seemed to be completely barren, except for a worn-down table and stool in one shadowy corner.

“Not my best landing.” I groaned, sitting up. 

I was confronted with the startled faces of a Hylian family, crouched in the shadows. I had missed them in my first sudden, incomplete observation of the place.

“You fell from the sky.” Said one in an awed voice. 

“And I need to get back up there.” I snapped. Perhaps it was impolite of me to be so short with this group of frightened civilians, but really. I had importance places to get to, and I couldn’t stop to talk. 

I stood, wincing. My injured wing felt weighed down with the strange, painful substance.

I drew my Feathered Edge--the lightweight Rito blade I always kept with me--and stretched out my limb. Though it was absolute agony to do so, I used my blade to scrape the substance off.

My wing looked blackened and burnt, and in some places the feathers had dissolved to reveal the skin beneath.

I clenched my jaw.

I hoped this wouldn’t effect my flying.

“Wait….” A child’s voice said as I spread my wings, preparing to take flight.

“You’re the Great Revali!”

I froze.

“What did you say?” I turned to look at the family. The boy who had spoken  gazed at me in wonder.

“See, mama?” He said, sounding delighted. “I  _ told  _ you the Great Revali would come to save us! You’re here to defeat all the bad monsters destroying the town, right?”

“I….” I hesitated, watching the young one stare at me with starry eyes. 

“Mama, this is the Great Revali! He’s the greatest warrior in all of Hyrule. And he’s come to save us all!

The Great Revali…..

Hm. Has a nice ring to it.

Even Hylians knew how incredible I was? Surely, if I was so great that my fame even spread to others outside of the Rito…….

I didn’t  _ really  _ need the help of the others to defeat Ganon, did I?

After all, surely “the greatest warrior in all of Hyrule”, meaning  _ me,  _ could best such a trivial creature as this…..

“You…..are here to save us, right?” The child asked hesitantly. 

Who am I to dash the hopes of children?

“Of course.” I scoffed. “Why else would I come to this place?”

The child gave a cheer that was quickly muffled by his parents.

“We need to leave.” The father murmured, glancing at me.

“But the Great Revali will--”   
“Quiet. Please.”

I rolled my eyes and spread my wings, triggering Revali’s Gale and rising above the rooftops.

There will always be critics.

I winged my way towards the castle. This would be an easy task…..

I chuckled. The knight would not be needed after all.

Oh, and I’m sure the princess would be glad to know that her sealing powers were not needed this time. She could forget all that nonsense and continue the research she enjoyed.

I would not be known as “Revali the Sidekick”, the one who piloted the sideshow while the knight carried the main act. I would be “Revali the Hero”, the one who ended Calamity Ganon once and for all.

I soared over the castle’s outer walls, dodging the Guardians’ pathetic attempts to hit me, and landed on the main walkway.

No sign on the dark specter I’d seen circling the castle before…..

“Show yourself!” I shouted. “You coward!”

A deep, moaning bellow shook the ground. It was a dark sound, coming from a feral voice that’d seen eons pass.

An unbidden shiver ran up my spine.

Then Ganon appeared.

It swirled through the door behind me, soaring close enough for me to feel the dead cold emanating off it’s twisted body.

It…..looked a lot larger closer up.

The creature was made of the same horrid substance the flames had left on my wing, and it left a trail of it on everything it touched. 

Suddenly, it whirled around, lunging towards me. It’s jaw unhinged, opening wide, ready to swallow me. 

I quickly created an updraft beneath me that carried me over the beast. It’s mouth snapped shut as it hurtled forwards, seemingly unable to stop it’s wild momentum.

I nocked three arrows to my bow--not an easy task in midair, especially with my injured wing, but I managed--and let them fly.

Ganon’s form swallowed them, snapping the shafts as they disappeared into it’s bubbling body.

I swallowed nervously.

I was feeling an emotion I didn’t usually, and I almost couldn’t figure out what it was…..

Then I realized.

It was fear.

What was I thinking? The only weapons I had--unless I was planning to hit Ganon over the head with my bow--were useless arrows and a small dagger. I am no match for that horrifying creature….at least not on my own.

I wasn’t suggesting that maybe I should let the knight handle vanquishing Ganon. No, that’s not what I meant at all.

What I meant was that I needed a weapon that would work.

I needed Vah Medoh.

I spun around I beat my wings, heading for the outer wall. I needed to get to my village--and fast. 

I had an idea for how to get there unusually quick, but I didn’t know if it would work.

I reached the wall. Balancing myself against one of the square towers, I made myself parallel to the ground, gripping the stones with my talons. I performed Revali’s Gale.

It carried me much farther than I thought it would. I raced over the half-destroyed town, then before I knew it, I’d left it behind.

This…... _ was amazing. _

When my momentum began slowing, I scanned the ground for something else I could use. A located a rock that seemed tall enough and triggered another burst of wind.

In this way, I could get to my village in no time.

  
  


* * *

A shrill, screaming cry split the air.

Using the new method of Revali’s Gale I’d developed, it took me half the time it normally did to cross the mountains.

As I swept up to my village, I noticed Vah Medoh overhead. The Divine Beast was circling by itself, letting out high-pitched screeches.

“What happened?” I asked as I alighted on the newly-constructed flight landing. So far, everyone had been calling it “The New Landing”. I think it needed a  _ much  _ more impressive name than that. 

The Rito I’d addressed, my friend and fellow warrior, Darin, turned to me.

“ _ There  _ you are!” He cried in a relieved tone. “Land’s sakes, Revali. Where have you been?”

“What happened?” I repeated. 

“It got hit by some sort of weird red and black fireball.” Darin responded, turning to watch Medoh circling again. “Since then it’s been flying around on it’s own and letting out those sounds.”

I narrowed my eyes, saying nothing.

This could only be Ganon’s handiwork….. 

“Think your gonna miss that archery contest?” Darin grunted.

I ignored him.

Truth was, I was almost…..ashamed that I’d wanted the princess to rush something so important for something so trivial.

Seeing her come back from that mountain…...shivering….hopeless…..

“They need my help.” I murmured. “They can’t do this without me.”

I spread my wings.

“Wait, Revali.” Darin’s eyes widened in alarm. “You’re not gonna go  _ up  _ to that thing, are you?”

“When they come begging for my assistance….” I said, focusing. The wind lifted my wings and I rose rapidly.

“Who am I to refuse them?” I called over my shoulder, then began winging my way up to Vah Medoh.

After all…..

What’s the worst that could happen?


	3. Stormbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa tries to board her Divine Beast.

Chapter Three

Stormbound

_ Urbosa _

This town was a sight that was quite familiar to me.

A wall of natural stone, encircling the sun-beaten buildings. Brightly colored awnings, erected over the entrances to houses and stores. Picturesque waterways, their bright blue tile shimmering in the light. All beneath the cloudless, burning sky, backdropped against rolling dunes of shifting golden sand.

This was my home.

My people.

And they were all in danger.

The ground shook beneath my feet as I coaxed my sand seal to a stop. My Divine Beast stampeded in endless circles not far from the town, trampling up a massive sandstorm. Lightning flickered in the menacing swirl of stinging winds, and the air seemed to crackle with electricity.

“What happened?” I asked my half-sister, Emelina, who stood by the entrance to the town.

“Oh, there you are!” Emelina cried. “Thank the seven heroines! Vah Naboris has gone insane!”

“I know.” I shielded my eyes from the clouds of sand tossed about by the angry winds. “But what  _ happened _ ?”

“It was so sudden.” Emelina shuddered. “A massive earthquake came--oh, you felt it too?--and this strange ball of fire hit the Divine Beast. Then it started running around by itself, and I didn’t know what to do……”

I narrowed my eyes.

“I need to get to it.” I said shortly. “Now.” 

Emelina shook her head sadly.

“Three of your warriors already tried.” She said in a hushed tone. “Vah Naboris drove them off with lightning. It was almost as if…...it was trying to kill them.”

“Of course it was.” I muttered a curse. “This is Ganon’s handiwork. I need a plan.”

“Wait, so--” Emelina inhaled sharply.

“Ganon has awakened.” I answered her unspoken question in a grim tone of voice. “Hyrule has need of me and this Divine Beast.”

Emelina turned to look at Vah Naboris’ rampage, taking a deep breath. 

“But...no one can get to it without being hit by lightning…..” She trailed off.

“I have an idea.” I said suddenly. “Emelina, I need you to wear the Thunder Helm.”

“Oh, of course!” Emelina slapped her forehead. “It’s perfect--wait, why do you need  _ me  _ to wear it?” She looked at me, puzzled. “You’re going to be the one mounting the Divine Beast….couldn’t….um….”

“I need you to wear it in case…..something happens to me.” I explained quietly. “I can’t take the heirloom with me into that creature. Emelina….you are my successor. Guide our people well.”

“But you’ll be fine.” Emelina said, her voice bordering on panic. “You’ll be fine, right? You’ll come back perfectly fine….” 

“Emelina.” I said firmly. “Please.”

My sister hesitated, looking like a million questions were racing through her mind.

But she nodded.

“Let’s make haste.” I said, turning into the town. “We should move on it...before it moves on us.”

Emelina followed me in.

There was nobody in sight--I assumed no one had favored the idea of being out in this stinging, sandy wind.

I entered the throne room to take the Thunder Helm, the precious heirloom of the Gerudo, while Emelina ran to mount her sand seal. I snatched another item from the room as I passed it--one I knew would be necessary for mounting the Divine Beast. I took a deep breath, then ran to meet with Emelina again outside the town’s wall.

Emelina took the Thunder Helm with shaking hands.

“Listen.” I said gently. “Everything will be fine.” She nodded, panic still plain in her face, and slipped the Helm on.

“Ready?” I asked, positioning myself beside my sand seal.

“Wait….” Emelina spread her arms, and a glowing, golden-tinted bubble spread from her. Yellow particles danced in mid-air like dust in a windstorm, and flickering energy crackled over the barrier.

“Ready.” She said in a trembling voice.

“Emelina….” I smiled softly, walking over to her. “You don’t need to panic.”

“But…” Emelina’s voice was choked with dismay. “I can hardly imagine the town without thinking of you. You’re the structure that holds us all together. Will….will we fall apart?”

“Of course not.” I wrapped her in a gentle embrace. “They’ll have you. Everything will be fine.”

Emelina took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” I asked again.

This time, when Emelina nodded, I believed her.

“Good.” I gave her hand a final squeeze then walked over to my sand seal.

I waited till she was in position as well, then shouted, “let’s go!” We both leapt forwards and attached our shields to the harnesses strapped around the creatures.

With alarmed snorts, they leapt forwards. My sister and I both slid sideways in a spray of sand as the seals surged right, towards Vah Naboris. I steered closer to my sister so that I was under the support of the magical dome.

We entered the storm.

Stinging, grainy winds slapped my face, and I winced.

“How do you plan to get on?” Emelina yelled over the roaring of the wind and the thunder of the Divine Beast’s hooves.

“Get me close enough…..” I called back, “and I can grapple on.” The heavy weight of the knotted rope I’d grabbed swung against my leg. “Just go right alongside and try to hold the course.”

I could see the jerk of Emelina’s head as she nodded, and her sand seal swerved left.

We were catching up.

I could see the blurry, streaked form of Vah Naboris ahead of us, marching across the sand.

“I’m going to spur!” Emelina warned. “Be prepared!” She clucked to her sand seal, and I to mine, and they gave a burst of speed. We raced past one of the Divine Beast’s hind legs.

“Is this good?” Emelina yelled.

I risked taking my eyes off the ground to look up.

The entrance was right above us.

“Perfect!” I called, then reached for the rope. I swung it around, letting the heavy iron hook on the end gain momentum, then tossed it with all my strength.

It soared upwards, buffeted by the winds.

I bit my lip, praying to the seven heroines that it wouldn’t come crashing back down on us.

“Watch out!” Emelina cried suddenly, swerving wildly. My sand seal, obeying some inside instinct, swerved with her, but I had to leave the rope behind.

One of Vah Naboris’ massive hooves crashed down where we just were, sending up a cloud of sand.

“I’m so sorry!” Emelina cried, circling around so we could race by the Divine Beast’s side again.

“Did the rope attach?” I asked. I couldn’t tell myself, visibility was certainly quite poor in the sandstorm, but…..

….I didn’t see it on the ground…..

We pulled up to where we’d been earlier--directly underneath the entrance.

The rope swung back and forth wildly in the winds.

“It’s here!” I called. “It’s attached! Don’t worry!” I yanked on the rope. It seemed secure.

“I’m going now.” I called. 

“Good luck.” Emelina shouted.

“And to you.” I responded. I hesitated one second longer.

“Remember…..” I said. “Remember you’re strong enough.”

Then I grabbed the rope, my hands clenching just above a knot, and pulled myself up. I hooked the grip of the shield with my foot, pulling it up to where I could reach it, then unlatched it from the harness.

Emelina’s sand seal raced away, mine following it. 

Now I was close enough to Vah Naboris so that it couldn’t target me with a lightning blast. I attached the shield to my back, then began scaling the rope.

_ Everything will be fine. _

A sour feeling twisted in my stomach as the pretty lie I’d told my sister failed to work on myself. I couldn’t promise anyone anything at this point.

But I would fight with everything I had.

I reached the top of the rope and detached the hook from the crevice where it had lodged itself.

_ Everything will be fine. _

I shook my head, walking over the curved ramp to the entrance.

_ Everything...will...be….fine. _


	4. Corrupted Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darunia boards his Divine Beast

Chapter Four

Corrupted Fire

_ Daruk _

  
  
  
  


My journey was finally over.

I rolled to a stop at the large main gate to Goron City and uncurled, stretchin’ my back.

Rolling non-stop across half of Hyrule really gives ya a crick.

It was hot here.

It’s always hot, since the place is surrounded by lava, but this time it was almost  _ unbearably  _ hot.

And for a Goron, that’s sayin’ quite a lot.

The city before me was in the midst of a panic, it seemed. Gorons runnin everywhere, screamin’ their heads off.

“What’s goin’ on?” I held out a hand to stop the nearest Goron from dashin’ off like a headless cuccoo.

“Oh, it’s the Champion Daruk!” The guy I’d stopped, a fellow soldier by the name of Kagor, sounded relieved. “You’ve come to save us, right?”

“Save ya from what?” I asked. All these Gorons, actin’ real strange right now. What were they all so afraid of?

“From the Divine Bees!” Kagor cried.

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud.” I groaned. “It’s  _ Beast _ , not  _ Bees _ . And--wait,  _ save  _ you?”

Kagor shuddered.

He pointed at Death Mountain with a shakin’ hand, then ran off again.

“Well.” I turned to look at the volcano towerin’ above us. “That was certainly helpful.”

A sudden tremor shook the ground, and the screams of terror intensified.

“IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN!” Someone shrieked.

Then the top of the mountain exploded.

Blazin’ firebombs rained down, exploding in a burst of fiery rock.

The heat was suddenly explained.

One crashed open near me, and I quickly held out my hands and formed a shield as the rippling heat washed over me, bringing razor sharp shards of hot rock.

A shrill, screamin’ cry split the air, and I turned to stare at Death Mountain.

The earth shook again.

Vah Rudania crawled over the volcano by  _ itself _ , it’s massive feet sendin’ those tremors racin’ over the rocky ground.

“I’ll fix this.” I growled.

I was  _ my  _ Divine Beast causin’ the rampage.

I should be the one to make it right.

I leapt forwards, curling myself into a position that seemed to be second nature for me to form, and rolled down the road.

The world blurred into an endless loop--earth, sky. Earth, sky. Earth, sky. It was all muscle memory that made me subtly shift my weight to steer along a very familiar path--the one to Death Mountain.

I’d travelled this way countless times before.

The volcano was the place where I’d trained with Vah Rudania. I’d go there every mornin’ and spend all day just walkin’ around with that Divine Beast. The rocky ground beneath me changed to the rough metal slats that began the pathway to the mountain.

I stopped rollin’, uncurling to reveal a bridge right before me--one too small to admit a travellin’ Goron. The metal shimmered with heat, a red sheen reflected by the bubblin’ lava below.

Vah Rudania made another pass over the face of the mountain that could be seen from my angle.

I ran off down the bridge. 

There was a path trailin’ away up the mountain that would be fastest to take. It’d been constructed recently--after I’d become a Champion. 

The only problem would be gettin’  _ on  _ the Divine Beast……

A sudden whirrin’ noise overhead jerked me outta my thoughts. Several tiny little robot thingies rushed overhead, followin’ the path I was on.

Now, I’d seen all manner a’ Guardians at the castle, but never these ones. The closest thing I could think of were those Skywatcher ones--they flew overhead and cast a red spotlight over the ground.

I frowned.

Was Vah Rudania gonna  _ attack  _ me with those things? Even if that’s what they were here for, I coulda easily swatted em’ out of the sky anytime….

I passed through one a’ the spotlights.

A thin, shrill wail sounded, and the Divine Beast ahead of my shifted position slightly.

Then it slammed it’s tail down on the mountain.

The top of the volcano burst open. Flames and rock rained down, and I quickly formed a shield to protect myself as they exploded all around me.

I ran forwards, now more eager than ever to end the rampage of Vah Rudania. Well, the dang thing seemed to sense me coming and crawled over the lip of the volcano, disappearing inside. 

“Of all the doggone things to go and do--!” I snorted. Abandoning the path, I made my way up the side of the mountain itself.

The little Guardian things that resembled Skywatchers stuck to the path, sputtering back and forth, their harmless-looking spotlights swinging back and forth over the ground. Death Mountain’s angry roars quieted, and so did the barrage of firebombs.

Grunting, I hauled myself over the rock face. It wasn’t a hard climb, but it wasn’t no cakewalk either. The mountain kept shaking wildly beneath my hands, nearly sendin’ my tumblin’ off more than once.

But at last….at last I reached the top.

Vah Rudania lay in the crater beneath me, cowerin’ at the bottom. I groaned in frustration. First I had to climb  _ up _ , now  _ down _ ?

This was more dangerous….if I slipped I could fall in the molten lava before. Maybe if I could just…..

My searching gaze fell on the tail, which was lifted above the body of the Divine Beast, resting against an outcropping of rock not to far below.

All I had to do was get on that…..then everything would be much easier.

I leapt over the bubbling river of magma next to me to land on another crag overlooking the tail. 

Just one….two….

I took a deep breath and launched myself off the rock, dropping like a stone.

The tail’s hammer-like tip rushed up to meet me, faster than I was expecting, and I just barely managed to grab it. Using the momentum, I swung around one of the spikes on the tail, then dropped again.

This time, I fell farther, and tingling pain rushed through my feet as I landed.

But I was aboard….and I was ready. 

That’s what was important.

_ Hang on a little longer, Hyrule.  _

_ We’re comin’. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing Darunia.....  
> Thanks a lot to everyone who's reading! If you liked, leave kudos and a comment, and thanks! <3


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha arrives at Zora's Domain

Chapter Five

Bittersweet

_ Mipha _

  
  
  
  
  


The weather was absolutely terrible.

Rain poured from the sky in a vicious torrent, like a goddess’s tears. Lightning leapt from cloud to cloud in the black, menacing sky. Thunder roared in loud peals, but it wasn’t enough to drown the keening trumpets of Vah Ruta.

And that’s what I came home to.

I squinted through the heavy sheets of water, trying to find secure footing on the rain-slick floor.

“Mipha!” My close friend, Lati, came rushing up to meet me. “There you are! Come with me--the king is waiting.” She took hold of my arm and we slipped and slid across the ground, heading for the place every Zoran knew to take refuge in during heavy storms--the Great Hall.

Though the Great Hall--like most of the Domain--had no walls, it had thick shutters that could be pulled over the gaps between pillars to create a secluded storm shelter. A door in one of the shutters was left open, and Lati and I entered that way.

As soon as we slid into the Hall, someone pulled the shutter over the door, and the howling of the wind was cut off to make way for sudden silence.

“My daughter.” My father ran over and embraced me. “I am so glad you’re safe.”

“Hello, father.” I let out a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding. “Is Sidon all right? Councillor Muzu? The rest of the people?”

“They are all here.”

“Good.” I huffed out another exhausted breath, daring to smile. But then my face faded back into seriousness.

“What happened?” I asked.

A low babble of talk began to spring up, relieved voices exclaiming that they were glad everyone was safe.

“No one knows.” Lati said, bouncing up and down on her heels. “But there was this terrible earthquake, and all of the sudden your Divine Beast started spouting water!” Her eyes sparked with eagerness. “Do  _ you  _ know what happened?” Her voice started rising in pitch. “Oh, this is so exciting! Do you think this is exciting? I can’t believe--”

“This is no laughing matter!” A sour voice grumbled, and Councillor Muzu stalked out of the crowd. He stamped his walking stick on the ground, dangerously close to Lati’s foot, and she leapt back. “That creature is endangering the reservoir! And if the reservoir breaks, Zora’s Domain will be consumed by floods!”

“Do not worry, Muzu.” I smiled at my friend. 

Muzu’s eyes softened as he looked at me.

“You’re all right.” He said, his voice tinged with relief. 

“I am.” I said. “And I am not about to let my home be destroyed by something I am responsible for. I will do whatever I can to stop it.” I turned to my father. “May I speak with you?”

My father nodded, his gaze growing troubled.

Lati wandered away to the other side of the Great Hall, where they were serving food. Muzu turned to look over the crowd, muttering darkly under his breath.

“Father, I….” My voice clouded and I had to clear my throat. “I believe Vah Ruta’s rampage can only be Ganon’s doing.”

My father frowned.

“So.” He said, taking care to keep his voice low. “It is awake.”

I nodded gravely.

“I’m going to try and stop it.” I continued. “But I might…..I mean, if something happens to me…..”

“Say no more.” My father placed a hand on my shoulder, his face weary and lined, eyes sad.

“I’m sorry.” I said in a hoarse whisper. I suddenly didn’t seem capable of speaking any louder.

“My only daughter….” My father kneeled to look in my eyes. “Oh, you are so like your mother. So young, so full of life.... my dear, tell me. What of the armor you’ve been crafting?”

My cheeks burned as I glanced away, running a finger over the graceful curves of my trident. 

“I still want him to have it.” I said quietly. “No matter what. Please, father… could you do that for me?”

My father nodded sadly. 

“Best of luck, my child.” He pulled me into a gentle embrace.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to break free. I pulled back, clearing my throat.

“I’ll be leaving shortly.” I said in a rasping voice. I stepped back and made my way into the crowd, searching for the people I wished to bid goodbye.

“Mipha!” Sidon came running up to me. 

Ah...there was one of them.

"Hello.” I tried to smile at him.

My brother collided with my leg, beaming at me. I laughed, picking him up.

“You’re getting so big.” I said mournfully. “Soon I won’t be able to lift you anymore.”

Sidon looked at me with worried eyes.

"Can I get thmaller?” He asked, lisping. “I don’t wanna be too big.”

I chuckled.

“Sidon,” I said, my voice growing serious. “I’m going to go… somewhere. And I don’t know if I’ll be back.”

“Can I come?” Sidon asked, pouting. “I don’t want you to go.”

I gave him a sad smile as I set him down. 

“I don’t want to go either.” I admitted.

“Tho why  _ are  _ you going?” Sidon asked, absentmindedly playing with one of the teardrop-shaped pieces of turquoise hanging from my silver necklace.

I paused.

“Because a lot of people need me too.” I answered. “I love you, seahorse.”

“Hey!” Sidon glanced from side to side, as if worried someone had heard. “I thought you thaid you wouldn’t call me that anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” I smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you. Stay safe. Goodbye.”

“Bye!” Sidon chirped, starting to skip away. “Have fun!”

I blinked tears away.

I needed to hurry.

“Councillor Muzu.” I said, walking over to the corner where my friend and teacher lurked.

“Your highness.” Muzu nodded at me.

“Sir, I just wanted to...say goodbye.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. “In case...you know… something happens to me.”

Muzu eyed me with sudden intensity.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” He growled. “A review on Hyrule’s creation. Bring your friend.” He nodded at Lati, who was on the opposite side of the room. “She could use the extra lessons. Last time, she said the Goddess of Wisdom was Farore and that she crafted the earth. Not to mention she got the Goddess Hylia confused with one of the Seven Heroines. I swear she has carp for brains.” He snorted, shaking his head.

I smiled through the tears that were forcing their way out of my eyes.

“That sounds like her.” I said with a watery chuckle.

Muzu glanced at me, and his expression softened into sadness.

“You will be fine.” He whispered, but he didn’t sound like he believed it. 

I wiped away my tears and managed to smile at him.

“Goodbye.” I said quietly, then backed away into the crowd.

“So!” Lati swooped down on me as soon as I left Muzu’s side. “What are you going to--oh my goodness, are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“I’m fine.” I rubbed a hand over my eyes. “Lati, I need to say goodbye.”

“Don’t.” Lati said fiercely. “Not here. Not now.”

“But, I--”

“No.” Lati glanced around. “I’m going up there with you. I know I can’t board the Divine Beast with you, but--”

“Oh, Lati.” I interrupted. “I couldn’t possibly...no, just stay down here where you’ll be safe.”

Lati shook her head.

“You can’t stop me.” She whispered, an impish grin spreading over her face.

In spite of myself, I smiled. “Then we need to leave now.”

Lati nodded and grabbed my arm, dragging me to a door in one of the shutters. 

“Quickly.” She slid it open. A wild, wet wind roared inside, bringing a spray of ice-cold raindrops. I lunged forwards, Lati by my side. We slid across the stone floor, and the door snapped closed behind us.

We were out in the storm again.

“Let’s get in the water!” Lati shouted over the cacophony of thunder. “We can use the ladder over there!”

We ran to the nearest rail, slipping across the ground, and leapt off.

The wind-churned water beneath us reflected the angry black sky. I straightened into a dive, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lati do the same beside me.

_ Splash. _

My head broke the surface.

As the sounds and confusion of the storm faded away, my senses cleared. Every detail grew sharper, until I could see the whole underwater world--a palace of silver stone wreathed in blue mist.

I became hyperaware to the ripples pulsing through the water, and I suddenly could sense unseen creatures darting around in the shadows below.

My ears twitched.

I heard a thousand different sounds carried on the miniscule currents--rustling water plants, tiny scrabblings of claws, garbled whispers of creatures speaking to each other.

Lati tapped my shoulder.

As I turned to face her, the ripples shifted, carrying to me new sounds and sensations.

Lati’s hands waved wildly, tracing familiar patterns and shapes as she spoke in the sign language the Zora had developed to communicate underwater.

**_To the reservoir?_ ** she asked.

I nodded, signing back,  **_climbing both the ladder and the hill will be hard during a storm._ **

Lati shrugged.

**_How else do you suggest we get to Vah Ruta?_ ** she asked.  **_Are you ready?_ **

**_No_ ** , I signed honestly.

Lati gave what seemed to be a dry, mirthless chuckle, a stream of bubble issuing from her mouth, and she signed,  **_me neither._ **

We turned and swam towards the massive dam that held East Reservoir Lake in place.

The swim was exhilarating.

I’d taken the river to the Domain in the first place, but I’d been fighting the swollen currents of a rapidly flooding torrent.

But here…….

The water was clear and open, like a cloudless sky. I glided through the sapphire-tinted depths, meeting no obstacle on the way.

**_We’re getting close_ ** , Lati signed.

Or at least I think that’s what she meant to say, it was hard to see her movements through the bubbles thrown aside by our speed. 

But if she did say that, she was correct, and we surfaced a few seconds later. A sheer cliff stretched up above us, a single ladder spanning its face, the rain beating down on us like a waterfall.

Thunder boomed.

“You go first.” Lati said.

I gave her a look and took hold of one of the rungs, my fingers tightening into a white-knuckled grip on it. I heaved myself out of the water, placing my feet on the ladder beneath, then began the perilous climb.

I kept my eyes fixed above, trying not to think of the drop below. 

I’d dived farther before…….

_ Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down. _

After what seemed like years, my fingers changed from gripping the silver rungs to clutching tufts of grass. I pulled myself over, then turned and helped Lati up the last few steps.

“Phew!” Lati panted. “I’m glad that’s over.”

“There’s more.” I said grimly. Our next path was fairly easy--a simple beaten-down path, lined with wind tossed bushes, but after that we needed to climb the slick stairs up to the reservoir, which was quickly flooding. The excess water cascaded down the stairs like a waterfall, which would make it nearly impossible to traverse.

But Councillor Muzu was right.

The dam was in danger, and if it broke, Zora’s Domain was lost. 

“We heading up?” Lati asked, her eyes twitching nervously, reflecting the lightning above.

“Come on.” I nodded, and we carefully climbed the hill, clutching small trees and leafy undergrowth to keep ourselves steady. After we crested the hill, I ran over to the stairs, placing an experimental step on the bottom one.

The water rushed over my feet, threatening to displace me at any second. 

“Here is an idea for how we can do this,” I called to Lati. “Walking upright would be too hard, so we have to crawl. We can use the railing for balance. Did you get that?”

Lati nodded, coming up next to me.I took a deep breath and lunged myself forwards, leaping over the first few steps, then clutched the railing as I landed. I slipped down to my knees, but stayed where I was, and Lati did the same, springing up next to me.

We climbed the whole way in leaps and bounds, landing on our knees, heads bowed against the current. Once Lati slipped, and I’d just been able to grab her hand before she’d been forced to the bottom.

But we made it.

I don’t know how, but we made it.

Now we stood knee-deep in water, water that was spilling and flowing from the swollen lake.

“This is where we must part.” I said gently.

Lati turned to me, her face lined with unhappiness.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said, wrapping me in a hug.

I shut my eyes, willing away the tears threatening to break free once more.

“By the way.” I said, clearing my throat. “Councillor Muzu says tomorrow we’re having a review of the creation of Hyrule. 

“Ugh.” Lati’s nosed wrinkled in distaste. “I can never keep the Golden Goddesses straight.”

“That’s what he said.” I smiled despite the dejection of this moment.

“You’ll be there, right?” Lati asked, a hint of pleading in her tone. “Don’t leave me to suffer history alone.”

I gave her a sad smile.

We both knew I couldn’t promise anything.

“I’ll try.” I said. “But now…...I really should go.”

“One last thing.” Lati stepped back, her hands on my shoulders. “Did you talk to Link?”

A smile crossed my face, both sour with regret yet sweet with remembrance.

“No.” I said, shaking my head. “It was…..bittersweet.”

Lati made a mournful sound, hugging me again.

“I really need to go now.” I said again, nodding towards Vah Ruta.

“Yes.” Lati sighed, stepping back. “You do. Please….stay safe. We all love you. You know that.”

I could barely manage to nod.

Lati squeezed my shoulders then let go.

After taking a deep breath, I turned, ran, and dove into the waters of the reservoir.

The were cold….so cold, like liquid ice.

My teeth chattered as I swam on, heading for my Divine Beast. I used one of the waterfalls pouring down the side to get up, pushing against the current, then twisting sideways to land on the platform that lead inside.

I turned one last time to watch the pink, rain-blurred form of my friend disappear down the stairs. 

Then I turned and entered my Divine Beast.

I could do this.

As I stared at the inside of Vah Ruta, the usually well-maintained interior clogged with a strange red and black substance, I made two promises to myself.

One I knew I could keep, the other a ridiculous fantasy that I felt would never come true.

I promised myself I’d live to see another sunrise.

I promised myself I’d see Link again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes:   
> First of all, Baby Sidon is my precious child that I want to love and squeeze and protect from the mean world.  
> Second of all, of all the Champions I feel the most sorry for Mipha....she died without ever getting to tell Link how she felt. I ship Zelink, but Mipha is so sweet and gentle that you can't help but love her. :(


	6. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda returns to what's left of Hyrule Castle, only to discover the ugly truth.

Chapter Six

Despair

_ Zelda _

  
  
  
  
  


My horse’s hooves pounded the ground.

Even riding at a full gallop, the castle seemed to get no closer. The road stretched before us--dusty, dry, endless beneath the darkening sky.

It felt like we were riding in a nightmare.

My horse, Cloud, panted heavily, beads of sweat dewing his side. I leaned over to pat his neck, whispering in his ear. 

_ Stay calm. _

_ We’ll get there soon. _

A Guardian crawled over the hills next to us, it’s mechanical head shifting around as it searched for…..something.

Or someone.

Even in the urgency of the current situation, I took a moment to study the automated creature marveling at the intricate design, the astounding technology--a pointed red light fixed on me.

Wait….was it  _ targeting  _ us?

“Watch out, Link!” I cried, and we both swerved in opposite directions as a focused beam of blue energy exploded on the road between us.

Cloud reared, frightened, and I threw myself forwards to try and adjust to the sudden shift of gravity.

Cloud’s front hooves thudded onto the ground, then he jerked upright again. This time, I was not prepared for it, and I tumbled off his back, flailing desperately.

A bright spark of pain shot up my arm as I landed on it. My horse kicked out with his back legs, narrowly missing me, and plunged away with a snort.

The Guardian targeted me again.

“Zelda!” Link yelled. His skidded to a halt right in front of my just as the glaring bolt of energy left the Guardian.

What happened next happened so quickly, I almost didn’t see it.

As the laser streaked towards us, Link seized his shield faster than I would thought was possible. Then, at a key moment, he parried. The laser rebounded and rocketed back towards the Guardian, hitting it directly in the eye. The robotic creature reeled backwards, it’s head damaged beyond repair, sputtering weakly with the sickly pink color that had consumed it.

“Are you okay, your highness?” Link asked urgently, dismounting. I nodded breathlessly.

“That Guardian……” I gasped. “It tried to  _ kill  _ us. What happened?”

Link glanced at the castle, flickering with strange flames, and a cold steel shone in his eyes.

“We need to get there.” He said, his words clipped and short. “Soon.”

“But Cloud…..he ran off.” I said as Link grasped my hand and helped me off the ground. “We can’t stop to look for him--what will we do?”

Link was silent for a second, turning to stroke his horse, Epona.

“Epona can carry us both.” He said quietly. “We need to move quickly.” 

I nodded. Link helped me mount his horse, then swung up in front of me.

Black clouds scudded across the sky, bringing the sound of thunder. 

In the mounting darkness, I earnestly hoped Link wouldn’t see the hot blush rising on my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Ready?” Link asked. I swallowed and nodded.

“Hyah!” Link called to Epona, kicking her sides. Epona reared briefly, snorting, then whirled forwards.

Somehow, we actually seemed to be moving forwards now, the castle looming on the horizon, growing ever larger

“We’re almost there.” Link informed me.

“Good.” I sighed in relief. 

Now I could see my father.

He would be quite angry that I had not unlocked my power, but when the other Champions came, we might just stand a chance against Ganon…….

Epona suddenly reared, and only my tight hold on Link prevented me from falling off again. A burning tree crashed against the road right in front of us, letting out a shower of sparks.

Link patted Epona’s neck, soothing her. 

“What are we going to do now?” I whispered, my voice almost drowned by the crackling of fire. 

“Hold on.” Link answered, which made me nervous, then he swung Epona around and trotted her a ways down the road.

“Link?” I asked, my voice rising in pitch.

Epona plunged forwards, her hooves pounding the road with menace, the tree blocking our way. For a second it almost felt like she might stop, which had my full support, but then she put on a final spurt of speed and leapt high into the air.

I couldn’t help it…..I screamed.

The scorching heat singed my face as we soared over the object blocking our path, then landed with a thud. I exhaled sharply, my face buried in the back of Link’s tunic.

“Don’t. Do that. Again.” I warned, my voice muffled.

“I’m sorry.” Link apologized. “It was the only way. But we’re almost there.”

We rounded a corner. At this point, Epona was gasping and barely stumbling forwards, exhausted by the wild galloping as well as the weight of two people. 

“We--oh no.” 

I looked up as I heard those words.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

The town…..was burning.

“No!” I cried, leaping down from the horse before Epona had stopped moving.

“Princess!” Link shouted, pulling Epona’s reins so hard the horse reared. He quickly leaned over, stroking her neck and whispering an apology. Epona snorted, chest heaving, and Link slid off, running after me.

I plunged into the fiery streets. Smoke stung my lungs relentlessly, and I coughed, my eyes watering.

“Zelda!” Link’s voice faded under the crackling laughter of flames surrounding me. I coughed again, stumbling blindly down the streets, the world appearing a dancing nightmare of red and gold.

My legs gave out and I collapsed on the ground, hacking and wheezing. Down there, the smoke actually wasn’t as thick, and I breathed the faintest trickle of unspoiled air.

A group of people rushed past me, crying out for lost children or relatives, trying in desperation to escape the doomed town. I stumbled to my feet and broke into a run, following them.

As I rounded a corner I crashed into Link, who stumbled backwards. 

“There you are.” He grabbed my hands as I started to dash away again. “Please don’t leave like that. I--” I ignored him and broke free, running after the group of refugees.

Heavy footsteps behind me told me Link was coming too.

I grabbed the shoulder of a young woman, and she spun to face me with frightened eyes.

“Don’t panic.” I said, trying to make my words soft, even though they were coming from a throat scraped raw by the rough smoke. “I just need to know what happened.”

The woman, in her terror, didn’t seem to recognize me. 

“It was horrible!” She cried. “It….the earth began shaking and these terrible clouds appeared. Then….then the Guardians came and destroyed everything!”

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

“They were supposed to protect us.” She murmured brokenly. “Why did they turn against us?”

“There’s no time to explain.” I said, a sour wave of guilt twisting in my stomach. “Just tell me--what happened to the people in the castle?”

The woman looked like she might cry.

“ANSWER ME!” I yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her wildly. 

I needed answers.

Why was this woman so slow to give them?

She shrieked in terror, and Link’s hands wrapped around my arms, pulling me away.

“They’re all dead!” The woman cried, reeling backwards. “Everyone! The king, the researchers, everyone!”

I froze.

The woman scrambled away, sobbing, fleeing for her life once more.

_ Everyone….dead? _

Ice waves of cold pounded through my body.

_ Everyone…..dead….. _

“Zelda.” I heard Link’s voice say my name, but it came as if from a very long way underwater.

_ Everyone….. _ **_dead_ ** _ ….. _

“Zelda!” He said it louder, panic showing in his face.

_ Everyone…. _ **_dead_ ** _. _

Panic? That was an emotion….it was unusual to see Link with emotions….

_ Everyone…..dead….everyone…. _ **_dead…..gone…..dead….._ **

“ZELDA!” This time his voice clicked in my head, and my surroundings rushed back to me.

“What?” I asked, blinking. Perhaps it was just a trick of the dancing, uncertain light, but I thought his face showed a flicker of relief.

No…..I must have imagined it, because now it was the smooth, emotionless mask it always was.

Link grabbed my hands, forcing me to look him in the eye.

“We need to leave.” He said.

“But…..my father…..” I whispered.

I was slipping away again.

**_Everyone….dead…._ **

I saw my reflection in Link’s gaze, and I was astounded by what I looked like. A grieving, mad creature with wild eyes.

“Zelda.” Link’s voice was heavy with sorrow, but also gentle. “I’m sorry. But there’s nothing we can do at this point.”

_ His face _ …..

How could he be so calm? My world was falling apart, shook to the foundations, but still he held me together while everything else crumbled to ashes.

Like a person in a trance, I nodded.

“Good.” Link let go of my hands and took hold of one of my wrists. “Let’s go.” We both turned and ran after the rest of the fleeing refugees.

I stumbled briefly as I craned my neck around to look one last time at the castle, looming above the crimson flames, wreathed in clouds of red and black.

A wild, choked sob escaped my lips.

My home, my friends, my life, everything I’d ever known….

It was all burning.

_ I’ve failed. _

_ I’ve failed them all. _


	7. Revali's Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali battles Windblight Ganon.

Chapter Seven

Revali’s Failure

_ Revali _

  
  
  
  
  


I slammed into a wall.

Pain raced up my side as something in my wing made a snapping noise, and I barely managed to twist to the side as a laser exploded where I had just been.

I ran and ducked behind one of the small walls dotting Vah Medoh’s back to catch my breath.

I winced.

In addition to what seemed like a broken bone in my wing, I’d twisted an ankle, taken a laser graze to the ribs, and singed my tailfeathers more than once.

This…. _ creature _ ….was equipped with one of the laser cannons the Guardians used, not to mention some kind of tornado-launching weaponry.

I’d…...never seen anything like it.

Tightening my jaw against the pain that was sure to rack me again, I performed Revali’s Gale, lifting off into the sky. I nocked three arrows to my bow, firing them at the monster before me. It hissed angrily, launching a cyclone.

One arrow hit true, sinking deep into the creature’s shoulder, but the twister caught the other two and sent them spinning back at me, snapping the shafts as they went.

I was slower with my injured wing, and the tornado knocked me right out of the sky.

I fell hard, landing on my side, and nearly screamed from the waves of pain my wing was sending me.

I rolled sideways quickly to avoid another laser blast, then leapt to my feet and limped as fast as I could to seek refuge behind another wall.

This thing was so strong…..I panted, trying to suck air into lungs that burned like they were on fire.

I glanced at my side. The gash caused by a laser I had been unable to dodge had started bleeding. I tightened my jaw, keeping a wing pressed against it.

The creature let out a roar of outrage as it tore across the wide spread of Vah Medoh’s wings, shattering stone pillars, crushing short walls, searching for its prey.

Searching for me. 

Yes, I was nothing more than a mouse for this cat to play with, to keep alive as long as it’s fancy held it.

My grip on my bow tightened.

This  _ cat  _ would see just what the greatest Rito warrior alive could do.

The creature roared again, this time much closer. I sprang up, soaring in the direction that the sounds of it had come from, nocking arrows to my bow, ready for anything.

Another whirlwind hit me, blasting me backwards.

I slammed into a stone pillar, spiraling wildly through the air to crash roughly to the ground again. 

My bow skittered from my grasp and fell off the side of Vah Medoh. I inhaled sharply, but had no time to think about it, as another laser drove my way.

I rolled out of the way, but quickly collapsed, kneeling on the ground, doubled over in pain.

I coughed.

That…..probably wasn’t a good sign.

My fingers wrapped around the hilt of my Feathered Edge, but I knew this small weapon wouldn’t be of any use against the creature.

I cursed the enemy I was up against.

I cursed the confidence that had made me underestimate it.

But I would go down fighting.

My grip on the dagger tightened. I triggered an updraft, shooting above another laser beam attack. I soared above the ground, my wound bleeding freely, my wing throbbing, but a determined ice ran in my veins.

I swung from side to side, dodging the cyclones launched my way, then charged straight for the creature, lifting my weapon.

The creature lowered it’s cannon, abandoning the weapon at such sort range, and instead lashed out with it’s clawed hand.

The talon stretched out, the fingers elongating into a weapon almost as large as me.

For a second, all I could feel was pain.

Then everything went black.


	8. Daruk's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daruk battles Fireblight Ganon.

Chapter Eight

Daruk’s Fall

_ Daruk _

  
  
  
  


Red shards of energy rained down around me.

I was amazed.

I’d never seen a creature with enough power to  _ break  _ one of my force shields, but……

Apparently this thing could.

It loomed above me, raisin’ it’s massive, glowin’ sword.

I shifted my own weapon in my hands, then rushed forwards for another attack. The creature’s blade crashed against mine with what felt like the force of a mountain behind it, and I tumbled backwards.

Crackling heat filled the air, and a massive blast of fire raced my way. I rolled the the side at the last second, but the flames curved and followed me, so I got to my feet and ran.

Zigzaggin’ back and forth to dodge the fire, I dashed towards the creature, gettin’ close enough to hit it.

My weapon crashed against it’s sword arm, and the strange stone scrawls covering it cracked open. The creature let out an ear-splitting scream, and it’s mottled skin actually began….meltin’.

It dripped out of breaks in the stone, and it looked like the rest of the creature’s arm was followin’ it, rollin’ down to ooze onto the ground.

The creature blasted backwards, staggerin’ through the air, it’s arm hangin’ awkwardly, then took a huge swipe across the platform at me.

I quickly formed a shield, but that shattered with the force and I was thrown back again.

More fire roared my way, and I had to form yet another shield to avoid being roasted.

The red shell of energy began fracturin’. The force of the flames was pushing me back. I gritted my teeth, sendin’ every bit of energy I could muster into maintainin’ the barrier.

But it shattered into shards of crimson light, and I flew backwards, crashin’ into a wall.

A dull thread of pain laced through my head where I had hit it, and my sword clattered outta my hand, fallin’ over the edge of the Divine Beast.

I was now weaponless, injured, and tired.

But I wouldn’t give up.

I sprang up with a yell and ran at the creature, the blood of a Goron soldier’s pumpin’ through my veins.

The creature let loose another blast of fire.

Light.

Heat. 

Pain.

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm bad at writing Daruk.....T^T


	9. Mipha's Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha battles Waterblight Ganon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the chapter where I do my best to make people cry.....

Chapter Nine

Mipha’s Defeat

_ Mipha _

  
  
  
  
  


I flipped backwards through the air.

Wind rushed past my face, and I twisted to land on my feet, bringing my trident up before me.

A massive, glowing blue spear crashed against my weapon, sending me spiraling backwards. I slammed into the curved wall, the force shuddering up my body, and nearly dropped my trident.

The spear descended again, and I frantically spun to the side to avoid being impaled. The tip of the creature’s weapon shattered against the wall, spewing blue shrapnel, and I winced as the glowing shreds sliced gashes in my skin.

I darted forwards, splashing through the ankle-deep water, and stabbed my trident deep into the twisted flesh of the creature. It sunk in with an odd amount of ease, like trying to stab through thick mud, and the creature gave a keening roar. I hurriedly dragged my weapon out of its body, leaping backwards.

A fountain of water exploded from the ground--though how exactly I was not sure--as if called by the creature’s pain and outrage.

This black, churning water...it was like ice.

A wave of frost swam over my vision. My teeth chattered wildly as the water closed over my head. Beneath, it was dark. And cold…..

Oh, so cold.

The water grated painfully on my gills as I tried to take a breath. It was like inhaling glacier runoff. A million specks of white danced in my vision.

Cold….it was so, so cold.

Exhaustion dragged at me like the ice spreading over my limbs. How long had I been fighting? It felt like days……..years, even.

Cold….the cold……

It would be so much easier to just give up.

To give in to the darkness pulling relentlessly on me.

I drifted on the faint currents like a leaf, hanging limply in the water.

Cold…..

My grip loosened on my trident, the water tugging at it, trying to pull it away. My fingers automatically curled over my weapon’s handle, and I clenched it towards me protectively, even as my eyes drifted closed.

As I hugged the trident to my body like a child holding her mother’s hand, a sudden thought sprang to mind, more of a….sensation than something coherent, something tangible.

But it was warm……..

Very, very warm.

It bounced around my head, gathering power, then exploded in a burst of heat and energy that formed two words:

_ Get  _ **_up!_ **

My eyes snapped open. Hot blood coursed through my veins, reviving my numb limbs. As the feeling came back to me, so did the million aches and pains from my injuries, spiking over my body in a way that was agonizing, but welcoming after the icy unfeelingness before. 

_ Get  _ **_up!_ **

I spun around in the endless stretch of chilly darkness, speeding for the top of the water.

I broke the surface, leaping above the water, scattering diamond-bright droplets through the air.

A shimmering cube of glacier blue hurtled my way.

I ducked beneath the water to avoid it, and it shattered as it touched the surface of the water.

I caught one of the remaining shards that sank beneath the waves, squinting at it in the shadowy depths.

It….was ice.

I surfaced once more, this time prepared, and was met with an onslaught of blocks spiraling through the air, fracturing left and right around me.

The creature drove it’s spear towards me again. I twisted in the water, holding out my trident to protect myself.

The awkwardly-shaped speartip was caught on the prongs of the trident, driving me abruptly into the water. I slammed into the bottom.

Not the cold again……

The waves of frost sweeping over my body numbed my limbs, and my weapon was ripped from my frigid grip.

I watched it sailing away for a second, then the gravity of what had just happened hit me. I pushed off the bottom, reaching for it desperately.

I leapt out of the water just in time to see my trident detach from the creature’s spear as it was flung over it’s head.

My weapon, my last hope of survival, soared in a graceful arc to vanish through one of the windows.

I stared in shock.

In my moment of distraction, an ice block caught me unawares, slamming into the side of my head.

For a second, everything was black. Then white specks appeared. 

Where was I? What was happening?

I blinked in confusion. All I could see was darkness and those dancing particles. No….that wasn’t all.

A cloud of midnight purple, drifting in the water. What was  _ that _ ? I put a hand to the side of my head, and my fingers came away stained with indigo.

Was that….my  _ blood _ ?

I blinked again, still dazed, feeling my injury again. I had to do something to fix it…..

A faint blue light lit up the water. A warm, tingling sensation spread over my hand. The sharp pain in my head--I hadn’t realized I was feeling it--faded. A slightly bewildered smile spread over my face.

I’d be fine……

A freezing cold platform suddenly erupted from empty space beneath me, shoving me upwards in a rush of bubbles. My smile faded. The ice I was laying on sprouted from the surface of the water, throwing up frigid spray.

Another block descended, spiraling through the air. I blinked at it for a second, then remembered what it was and jerked myself to the side. The ice didn’t shatter on contact, like the others had, but remained whole, trapping my arm beneath it. 

I gritted my teeth, trying to pull my arm free, but I couldn’t budge it.

I, truly and surely, was trapped.

Warm fingers of rosy light touched my face, and I closed my eyes. A smile spread over my face, sweet amidst my salty tears.

I’d done it…….

I’d survived to see the sun rise again.

I wondered if Link was seeing it too?

I cracked my eyes open a slit to see the spear descending rapidly, driving my way. 

This time I couldn’t escape.

There was nowhere else to run.

A million different faces flashed through my mind. My father’s stern, yet gentle features. Sidon’s sweet, innocent smile. Lati’s shining, eager eyes. Muzu’s sour mask that hid the heart of gold beneath. And last of all…..

Link’s calm, emotionless face. His steady voice. His gentle hand.

All this time…...and still…...

I tried to withhold my tears. This wasn’t about me. It never was. I didn’t want it to be.

But still, I wished I’d had one more day to see the sunlight, to feel the breeze, to swim with my friends, precious things I had not appreciated when I’d had them. 

Life…….was a priceless thing, made sweeter with freedom, a combination that everyone should embrace while they had it……..

I felt no pain, just a chilling cold that settled over my limbs, and I slipped into the soft blue darkness of the unknown. 


	10. Urbosa's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa battles Thunderblight Ganon.

Chapter Ten

Urbosa’s Last Stand

_ Urbosa _

  
  
  
  
  


I lunged forwards in a strike.

The creature I was battling flung up its shield, and my sword was caught in one of the rough holes that lined the edge of the rippling barrier of blue energy.

It swung its own curved blade towards me, and I took advantage of the position my sword was locked in, pulling myself over the shield and launching into the air.

As the creature’s sword clanged against it’s own shield, I slid my sword lose from the sheild’s edge, flipping overhead to face it’s back.

As I fell, I dragged my sword down it’s defenseless back, leaving a wake of torn flesh. A thick, red and black substance unlike any other I’d seen spurted forwards, streaming onto the ground.

The creature screamed in rage, whirling around to search for me.

I ducked behind a wall quickly to catch my breath, clutching my wrist where some of the creature’s strange blood had splattered on me. It stung like a million volts of electricity.

What  _ was  _ this?

I inhaled deeply, preparing to launch myself back into the fight. I had no idea how long this battle had been raging…..though it felt like years.

I’d seen the sun rise, then fall. Night was coming. A familiar chill settled over the desert. On a normal day, I’d take the time to enjoy a short walk around the outskirts of the town, breathing in the crisp air, welcome after another day of scorching heat. Occasionally Emelina would join me, and we’d talk together about the day, sometimes laughing at the escapades of voes who’d tried to infiltrate the town. 

Those days were long gone.

I gritted my teeth, shifting my sword and shield in my grip, then leapt out from behind the wall.

The creature whirled around, a murderous gleam in it’s cold eye.

I snapped my fingers, and a tingling rush swept through my body. A bolt of lightning streaked through one of the windows, called from the sky to the earth.

The creature held out it’s sword as the lightning struck, and to my shock, it  _ collected  _ it in dancing waves along the surface of the blade.

The creature fixed me with it’s glare, raising the weapon that was now crackling with electricity.

I leapt to the side as the lightning was flung back at me, exploding on the ground. The blinding flash was enough to distract the creature for a second, and in that window of opportunity I rolled around the shield.

My blade cut another deep gash over the creature’s ribs, and it’s sword suddenly swept around to meet me.

I barely managed to block it with my shield, and the force sent me stumbling backwards. 

The creature’s shield crashed against mine, shoving me down and forcing me into the ground. It knocked my blade from my grasp, sending it flying out a window.

I froze, shocked.

What would I do now?

The creature took advantage of my distraction, hooking the end of its curved sword against my shield. I winced as the shimmering heat waves scorched the skin on my face, trying to hug my shield tighter to my body.

The creature ripped it out of my hands, almost dislocating both of my arms, and my shield spun out of one of the windows, falling to the sand below.

I managed to get my hands against the center of the creature’s shield, pressing against the only part of it that wasn’t pure ancient energy, trying to hold it back from crushing me.

I’d lost.

And I knew my fellow Champions had too.

Three times I’d heard the calls: The unearthly shriek of a bird. The high-pitched screech of a lizard. The earth-shattering trumpet of an elephant. Each time, tinged with a dead pallor of triumph, and attempt at emotion from a thing that could no longer feel.

And now, it was my turn.

I’d made my final stand.

I’d done all that I could.

I only wished…..I could have done more.

The creature’s sword sizzled with lightning as it swung downwards towards me. I turned my eyes away, gazing over Gerudo town. I prayed to the Seven Heroines that it could survive without me. I prayed for Zelda, that my little bird would be fine. That she would survive as well. I prayed--

White hot pain raced through my limbs, and the world flickered to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the deaths in a row.....*phew*  
> Welp, if you liked this...feel free to comment? Please? I'd love to hear from someone....


	11. Just a Failure

Chapter Eleven

Just a Failure

_ Link _

  
  
  
  
  


Rain fell in a heavy drizzle. The sky was dark, growing darker with the approaching night. Trees waved wildly, tossing their leafy green heads in the angry wind. The ground was slick and wet, making running hard.

But we had to run.

We couldn’t look back.

The princess’s heavy panting filled the air, and her wrist slipped slightly in my grasp. I forced my numb fingers to tighten their grip. 

Our pursuers were too close--we couldn’t stop now. We had to keep running, to keep moving, to keep--

A sudden gasp rang out in the woods, and suddenly I was clutching empty air. I heard a splash as she fell, and quickly slid to a stop. I hesitated as I turned around, approaching her slowly. 

We really should’ve kept running………..but I couldn’t find the heart to make her get up and move.

She was kneeling on the muddy ground, panting sharply, her head down.

“How….” She gasped, her hands curling into fists. “How did it come to this?”

I sheathed my sword, kneeling before her.

“The Divine Beasts…..the Guardians…..they’ve all turned against us.” She blinked hard, obviously trying to conceal the tears running down her face. “It was…..Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us!” Her fists clenched tighter. “And everyone….Mipha….Urbosa…..Revali and Daruk…..they’re all trapped inside those things.” 

She lifted her head slowly to look at me, her eyes alight with anguish. 

“It’s all my fault!” She cried, burying her face in her hands. “Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost, all because I couldn’t harness this cursed power! Everything…..everything I’ve done up till now…..it was all for nothing.”

Now she seemed to be slipping in between mourning and fury, mourning for those she had lost, and fury…..at herself. Fury that had once been directed at me, now pouring out in ruthless waves of self-loathing.

“So I really am just a failure!” She cried, raising her head again, gazing at me as if searching for some answer to this event. “All my friends….the entire kingdom …..my father most of all…….I tried, and I failed them all.” Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, running down her face.

“I’ve left them…..all to die.” Her features creased in agony, and she burst into tears, falling into my arms.

The rain fell.

The sky was dark.

The wind howled.

Our enemies were close behind.

And the princess wept.

I couldn’t say anything to make her feel better. There were no words to ease her pain.

All I could do was be there.

All I could do was hold her.

All I could do was protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my sweet precious children...even while they're fleeing for their lives.


	12. One Final Breath

Chapter Twelve

One Final Breath

_ Zelda _

  
  
  
  
  


The rain had moved from the thick sprinkling earlier to an honest downpour. The ground was churned up into thick mud, tufts of grass flung aside by metallic claws.

Despite the late hour and the heavy clouds overhead, the field was alight with color. The flickering blue of lightning dancing overhead. The shining softness of the gray rain, reflecting the crimson sputters of smoky flames. The malevolent black and pink of corrupted Guardians.   
All colors that seemed to foretell death, death for the green life and the innocent creatures of this field.

Death for us.

A labored breathing reached my ears. Link was doubled over in front of me, on one knee, clinging to the hilt of his sword like it was the last hope of our survival.

“Link!” I cried urgently, hovering over him, unsure of what to do. Inwardly, I cursed the useless lessons I’d learned throughout my life. Who cared about how to talk to diplomats or drink tea--why couldn’t I have learned something even remotely  _ useful _ , such as healing? “Save yourself! Go! I’ll be fine--don’t worry about me. Run!”

Link bent over farther, nearly brushing against the ground, then stumbled to his feet.

A Guardian crested the mound in front of us, it’s burning blue gaze fixed on Link in front of me.

Link shifted his sword in his grip, taking on final breath.

My heart filled with panic. A red light targeted us.

“No!” I screamed, shoving Link behind me, throwing out my hand as if somehow that would hold the creature at bay.

Unbelievable warmth rushed through my limbs, like a sunlit river, pooling in my outstretched arm. A blinding golden flash of light appeared, swelling and flowing in ripples over the field. A shining mark appeared on my hand--three triangles forming a pyramid…...the triforce.

The Guardian collapsed, it’s evil light shuddering weakly. Metallic clanks echoing through the air told me the rest of the machines had deactivated as well.

“Was that….” I gasped, staring at the back of my hand. The mark had faded, but the tingling heat was still there. “The power….?”

A muffled thud came from behind me. I spun around. Link lay on the ground, sprawled on the muddy grass.

“No!” I cried, racing over to him. “Link! Get up!” I cradled his head in my hands, desperation flooding through my heart, squeezing my lungs.

Link coughed weakly, his face contorting in pain, then his eyelids flickered open.

“You’re going to be just fine.” I gasped, trying to withhold my panic.

Link’s gaze met mine, and a faint hint of a smile touched his face. 

How could he  _ smile  _ at such a time as this? I became almost angry beneath the paralyzing waves of fear.

Why did he have to do this?

Why did he have to be my last living friend?

Why did he have to make me  _ care _ ?

Link’s eyes fluttered closed, and his breath huffed out in a long exhale.

I burst into tears, burying my face in his lifeless chest. Link was dead. I’d finally unlocked my power, but it was for nothing.

I was alone.

The rain beat down on my bowed head and torn, ruined dress. The field was lit with the weak flickers of defeated Guardians. The only sounds were the rumbling of thunder, the swishing of rain, and my sobs. Just that, stretching into eternity, till it felt like years had passed. A shiver touched over my skin as a cold breeze swept over me. I should leave…….there was nothing left for me here.

We may have won this battle, but to me, I’d lost the war.

A silvery cry cut through the nightmarish soundtrack, bringing my head up with a jerk. I sniffed, tears running down my face, my teeth chattering, and I stared at the Master Sword.

It shone briefly with an aura of blue light, and the silver sound rang out again, like the call of a bell.

“The sword…..?” I whispered, amazed. 

No….it was more than a sound it was making…..it was a word.

A phrase.

_ Do not lose hope. _

“So he can…...he can still be saved?” Hope welled in me where despair had been seconds ago.

“Princess!” A gruff call echoed through the air.

Two Sheikah warriors ran across the plain, leaping agilely over the uneven ground. They stopped before me, half-crouched in bows. 

“Princess.” Gasped one. His voice sounded younger than the one that had called before. “Are you all right?”

“Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection.” I ordered, cradling Link’s prone form in my arms. “If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?”

The warriors jerked their heads in agreement.

“So make haste and go!” I urged, not breaking eye contact with them. “His life is now in your hands.”

A determined fire flooded through me.

_ Just hold on a little longer, Link _ . I thought fiercely. 

_ You’re going to be just fine. _

_ You can still be saved. _


	13. Your Master Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda puts the Master Sword in it's resting place.

Chapter Thirteen

Your Master Will Come

_ Zelda _

  
  
  
  
  


At long last, here, the torrential weather had ceased.

Sunlight fell in hazy stripes through the outstretched branches of the tall trees. The stone platform I was kneeling on was warm to the touch. The scent of cherry blossoms lingered in the sweet air, golden-tinted air.

My fingers brushed against the smooth handle of the sacred blade lying before me.

“Your master will come for you.” I said quietly. “Until then, you shall rest safely here. Although the Slumber of Restoration will surely deprive him of his memories.... please, trust me when I say I know he will arrive before you yet again.”

I smiled through my tears, wiping a hand over my eyes.

At this point….I wasn’t sure if I was talking to the sword, or myself.

“If I may be so bold.” Boomed an ancient voice, one that had seen centuries pass….the Great Deku Tree. “What is it you are planning to do next, princess?”

My eyes fell to the blade beneath me, tracing a path over the sacred steel of the weapon.

“The Master Sword…” I murmured. “I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do.”

“I sense….” The Deku Tree said, “there is great strength in your dedication.”

“Great Deku Tree.” I said, looking up to meet the ancient spirit’s eyes. “I ask of you--when he returns, can you please relay this message. Tell him I--”

“Now, then.” The Deku Tree interrupted, a faint smile upon his face. “Words intended for him would sound much….. _ better  _ in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”

A smile touched my lips, a hint of blush creeping over my face.

“Yes.” I breathed, bobbing my head in a nod.

The time had come.

My fingers curled around the handle of the Master Sword, and I lifted it reverently off the ground. Righting it above the place where it had once rested, I took a deep breath. My hands moved automatically, driving the sword downwards, and the blade sank deep into the ground, as smoothly as sliding it into a sheath.

Blue light raced up the sides, and I stepped back, knowing my work here was finished. 

As I descended the steps, I turned back to look at the sword.

The sun glinted off the part of the blade still above ground. Cherry blossom petals drifted aimlessly through the air.

I smiled.

Somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay.


	14. The Light Of Hope

Chapter Fourteen

The Light of Hope

_ Zelda _

  
  
  
  
  


I’d returned to the ruined town.

The fires still raged, but most of the buildings were burnt to the charred foundations, leaving little fuel for the flames to feed on.

Guardians lay in flickering heaps, eyes dead, unaware of the desperate flames that licked at them, at the smoke-blackened bricks.

I heard a high screech nearby, and I knew it was the call of a monster. My steps quickened nervously. I didn’t want to get caught by one of those things….. 

Of course, as soon as I rounded the corner of a scorched house, a Lizalfos leapt out of an alleyway, flailing the three-pronged, serrated weapon it held.

I only caught a glimpse of it--beady, bulbous eyes, a long, barbed tongue, a scaly, reptilian face--then I flung my arm out and the creature was flung backwards by a shield of glowing light. 

A strange calm filled me.

I would fulfill my duty as princess and holder of the sealing power.

Of course, without the Divine Beasts and the sword that seals the darkness, I couldn’t do everything…..

Actually, the most I  _ could  _ do was hold Ganon at bay.

I could tear him away from this world and keep him imprisoned for as long as needed.

I could wait.

I’d wait forever if that’s what it would take.

Bodies of the fallen lay on either side of me, faceless and formless people I didn’t know, but people nonetheless. My hands curled into fists, my nails cutting deep into my palms.

Ganon was going to pay for what it’d done.

As if summoned by the thought of its name, the creature itself reared above the castle, bellowing it’s toneless roar. The sound grated on my arms and sent goosebumps racing up my arms.

Ganon’s hateful yellow eyes fixed on me even through the veils of thick smoke, filled with murder. It bellowed again, then hurtled towards me at a breakneck speed.

I closed my eyes, folding my hands in prayer, and tuned out the chaos around me. The world faded away, replaced by a blissful silence. I floated in a world of soft shadow, surrounded by nothing but gentle quiet and darkness.

_ Everyone…. _ I prayed,  _ everyone I’ve lost……..help me now. _

Daruk’s confident leadership. Revali’s unmatched skills. Mipha’s gentle kindness. Urbosa’s motherly protection. Even my father’s sternness.

I had memories of him from when I was nothing more than a very young child…..I remembered the rare smiles that broke over his face when he saw me, like a rainbow in a thunderstorm.

_ Father…….. _ my lips moved soundlessly.  _ Forgive me for letting you down. I tried, but…...I guess mother just had something I didn’t.  _

A warm, smiling figure appeared in my mind. A woman with long, golden-blond hair, sea-green eyes, clad in a simple white dress identical to the one I was wearing. I gasped aloud, fighting the urge to let my eyelids spring open. I knew this woman appeared only in my imagination, and if I opened my mind to the outside world again, she would disappear. 

And I had so few memories of her…..

“.....Mother?” I said in a hoarse whisper, my voice strange to my ears, coming from inside and outside my head.

As if the woman in my imagination had heard me, a bright smile lit up her face, tears floating away from her eyes like scattered diamonds, or raindrops in the sun.

“I love you…..” She whispered, her voice echoing as if coming from a long way. 

“My little bird.” 

Then everything disappeared in light.

I finally opened my eyes to see Ganon right in front of me, jaw unhinging, ready to devour me.

Six ghostly figures appeared around me, whose forms I could barely make out through the blinding glow emanating from….was it coming from  _ me _ ?

One, obviously a goron, rock-like in stature. Another, seemingly a Zoran, but unlike the others I‘d seen. One other, a Sheikah, her silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. Another one, a Gerudo, a slight smirk on her face. And the last was unlike anyone I’d ever seen, child-like in form, with short green hair.

They all hovered in mid-air behind me, as if waiting for some signal on my part.

I stretched out my hand, and the mark of the triforce appeared, pulsing with brilliant light. The people behind me did the same, and incredible power rushed through my limbs like the force of a burning wildfire. Ganon bellowed in outrage as the ground seemed to drop away and we both sank into darkness. The figures disappeared with whispered words of courage, and I felt their loss keenly.

But I could wait.

I could wait forever.

_ I  _ **_will_ ** _ wait for you, Link. _

_ As long as it takes. _

  
  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some creative liberties with this chapter....XD  
> Welp, so ends my first story posted on this site! If you enjoyed it, leave kudos and a comment, and I hope to see you in the future!


End file.
